Walking a mile in another's shoes
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Kim possible had always taken life for granted not appricating what she has. When an accident occurs durring a mission Kim gets a wake up call that she did not quite expect. Now the senshi and Ron team up to help their friends get their lives back to norm
1. The accidn't that started it all

Disclaimer I don't Own Kim Possible , but I do own Kayla. Also Sailor Moon is also Not mine.

A/n: except for the name things, looks and some things are taken from the live action version which some argue may or may not reflect the manga. Seeing as how panel reading on rare occasions freezes my computer, I won't be looking it up. Pairing suggestions welcome, but keep in prospective some things. Also high rating so be warned

Chapter 1

Two brown eyes groaned as the morning sunlight filtered through the small apartment the window in the bedroom slightly opened from when she and her lover aired out the room the night before. She groaned as she got up from the comfort of her covers to shut the window struggling when the heavy window wouldn't close for her The sound her panting caught the attention of her lover whom was sleeping soundlessly in the bed just beside her. "Let me get that for you honey." He said as he effortlessly closed the offending window with one simple stroke.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." She replied.

"Don't worry its alright honey, I didn't mind." He replied before kissing her fully on the lips his moving around his back only seconds later deepening the kiss and pulling her into a tight hug. She willing returned it melting in the feeling of his wormth and the touch on her skin, the kiss just adding to what was already feeling. The kiss and hug ended all to soon for her liking as he pulled away to shower for the long day of work ahead of him.

She slipped back into bed and lay there while she listened to the sound of the shower running. She begun to grift in and out of sleep as she often did that early in the morning as she waited for her lover to bid her good bye before leaving for work. All to soon his shower ended and he sat on the bed like he often did putting on socks and undergarments before he put on his pants and shirt. His lips met hers one last time and as always she traced small circles on his back as she hugged him tight.

After the kiss broke she found herself drifting back into the land of sleep his good bye the last thing to hit her ears before sleep over took her. She slept for about two hours before the sound of a phone ringing registered in her mind. Blinking sleepy eyes up at the fan that blew across her face she tried to remember where her phone was in hopes of catching it before it reached her voice mail fearing it may be work informing her that her much needed day off would be short lived. "Moushi Moushi…" she said without thinking knowing if it was in fact work she could always switch to English and translate what she had just stated.

"We have youma trouble…" came a female voice on the other end of her cell. "We need your help.."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do.." she replied hanging up, tossing her hands in the air words starting to flow freely from her mouth. "Moon prism power...Make up!" she called in a forced whisper, the pendent around her neck reacting in turn. Within a few seconds her transformation was complete, and instead of the brown haired blind and still half asleep women stood weekly the fighter for love and justice, Sailor moon her blonde locks flowing freely down her body in two golden rivers held in place by two faultless buns.

Meanwhile that same morning in a small town called Middleton, a young red head was going through some similar events. She too wished she wouldn't have to get up, but she had to get to school. Even though she was considered popular and was the captain of her school's cheer leading team as well as a straight A student, her heart wasn't into going to school. Today she wished she could sleep in, but the constant buzzing of the alarm clock and the crash through yet another wall seconds later woke her from her dream filled sleep. Smashing the off button, she raced out of bed taking the stairs 3 at a time sliding into the bathroom scrubbing away at her teeth. Just as quickly, she changed into a sleeveless green top that showed her belly boton and a pair of baggy jeen pants and white shoes. Brushing her red hair to her satisfaction, she ran downstairs called a quick good bye to her parents and darted off to school.

Once she had reached about the half way point, she paused slowing down to a normal walk. Yawning just to show how tired she was, she stopped with a long sigh to let her best friend Ron catch up with her. Normally they walked to school every morning, but then again, it wasn't every morning that she was running late either. "What up K.P.?" Ron asked as he reached the young teen hero.

"Nearly over slept is all no big." The girl replied suppressing another yawn.

"Over slept?" ron asked a hint of worry in his vo Within minutes they were well on their way to their desetanion. "That is not like you Kim." He added not trying to ad the concern he had in his voice.

"Like I said, No big…. I'm human after all." Kim replied as she opened her locker sliding some stuff around and grabbing some books before the first bell rang. "Hey Kim…" came a voice from seemingly inside her locker before she could shut it.

"What's the sitch wade…?" Kim asked as the bell rang.

"Theft in progress near or in South Daytona Beach Florida." Wade commented typing away at his computer.

"Can you get us a ride?" Kim asked.

"oh yes florida, hot sun beaches and babes!" Ron shouted a nacked mole rat appearing to have come from his pocket holding up flags doing some kind of dance.

"This isn't going to be some kind of vacation you know…" Kim reminded him grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him out of the school.

"Aw kim why can't I have my fun?" Ron pouted giving the red head a look.

"honestly Ron you need to be more focused during missions or something is going to happen and the results may be more then any of us can handle." Kim scolded knowing that she would win in the end.

Soon enough their ride had arrived and with little to no effort on their part they managed to reach the east coast of Florida. Quickly thanking the pilot of the plane Kim and Ron rode in, they hurried off trying to catch the thieves red handed. She paused her green eyes scanning the area, but she saw nothing. The sound of stones and glass colliding caught the young teen hero's attention and she sprinted off to the source Ron close on her heals. She jumped out of the way as a blade like arm came flying out of seemingly no where. Kim's eyes fallowed the object to its source and her skin drained of all its color. Quickly composing herself she whipped out her comucator and pressed a button on it the face of a young boy about the age of ten sitting in front of a desktop computer keyboard coming into view on the screen. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" she asked as she avoided a blast of fire that was aimed for the monster causing the destruction.

"Yes, but that's not what caused the alarms. It looks like Dracon is trying to steel some kind of machine. As for what that thing is, I don't know." the boy said his dancing across the keyboard at what appeared to be an inhumanly fast speed.

Kim tried to attack it but found that no mater how fast she came at it it recovered and shot right back. A girl in a green and white sailor suit said something and lightning shot from her hands. Kim didn't know what to think or who was on what side. "Sailor moon try and hit it." A girl in a light blue and white sailor suit much like the green and white one called, but before she could make a move, a man with blue skin and a dark blue outfit cut her off. He looked as if he was trying to run from something, but Kim cut him off by jumping in the way.

"Drop it Dracon!" she called pointing a gloved hand at her opponent.

"Its not going to be that easy princess!" a girl dressed in black and green said talking to Kim, but the girl that had been called Sailor moon stopped in mild confusion at the word princess and was knocked back into a wall. Kim had jumped over dracon to fight the woman causing the man to drop the device that he was trying to spill it being switched on in the process.

Sailor moon tried to regain her footing tripping as the device slid to her her friends not able to worn her of the pending impact in time. Just as suddenly, Kim lost her balance and the woman she had been fighting gained the upper hand tossing the young girl several feet. "Moon twilight flash!" she called before both girls were hit with a strange beam from the device that had been activated causing them both to feel like that they were struck by lightning ten times over a change taking place at the same time the girls not knowing at the time what had just taken place as darkness claimed them both.

Ron had arrived just in time to see Dracon pick up the machine and start running for the aircraft that was parked on a nearby rooftop the green and black girl in toe. The green and white sailor suited senshi tried to shoot at the thieves but with little to no luck. "Sailor moon!" four voices called as they ran to their fallen friend when it seemed that the strangers had left, the youma they had been fighting dusted the instent sailor moon called her attack Ron instantly at Kim's side as well as he tried frantically to wake his friend up, Sailor moon's friends doing the same.

While Ron was trying to wake her, the communicator that she had dropped in the battle sounded and Ron scooped it up pressing the button the boy appearing on its screen instantly. "I have the…" he started and paused catching a sideways glance at Kim the way Ron had it turned. "What happened?" he asked instead.

"I don't know, when I got here all I saw was Dracon running off with some kind of machine and Kim was already out cold." Ron said trying to keep his voice calm cool and collected for his friend unaware that he had an audience.

"I'll send a ride right away the first thing you need to do is get Kim home, then I'll think of something after that." The boy said typing something then the screen went blank the Kp symbol replacing the face of the boy that had previously occupied it.

Ron wasted no time and carefully picked up his friend hoping that she would be alright as he looked around him. It wasn't until after he had picked up his friend that he truly noticed the four girls checking over their fallen friend, the one in green picking up the girl called sailor moon with the aid of a girl dressed in red and white. The girl in the sky blue and white approached Ron and gave him a soft smile. "Do you need help, or want me to look over your friend?" she asked in Japanese and Ron just gave her a blank look. "gomen ne.." she said quickly before switching to English for his benefit and repeated her question.

"No, I have a ride coming and I'm going to take her home. Thank you…." Ron started his checks turning red for not knowing the stranger's name.

"Sailor Mercury." She finished for him. Ron had many questions to ask being love struck by a pretty face yet again, but he knew that Kim needed him more so now then ever. He didn't know why, but something didn't feel right and he was afraid that his friend wasn't going to be alright. Sure enough a plane landed nearby and Ron carried Kim aboard and they rushed back home.

The senshi watched as Ron's plane vanished from sight fallowing it as far as they could as they took their friend home. They stopped and found a place to change back and Ami who had spoken to Ron as sailor Mercury, stopped at her apartment to pick up some things to look her friend over a little better. She along with the other senshi felt something similar to what Ron had felt, but could not place their finger on it. They thought it best not to worry on the matter just yet, and get her back home and into bed before her boyfriend got home and started to wonder where she might be. By now the sun had set and the city started to repair itself from the damages as if none of it had ever happened just like many times before it. However this time a feeling of uneasiness filled the air and some how they knew this was only a start and the girl Kim and her friend Ron would return.


	2. Something is not right

Disclaimer standards apply Kim possible and Sailor Moon don't belong to me but this plot sure does as does Kayla and the cat mentioned in this chapter and many chapters to come. watches her cat as it purrs

A/n: most might already know this, but chapters come few and far in between for me. Begging doesn't always cause me to update faster. Based on the mind switch Episode of Kim possible.

Chapter 2

Two brown eyes flickered to life as their owner rubbed their head. The pounding she felt was tremendous yet she couldn't explain why. Blinking several times she tried to get her eyes into focus, but with no such luck. Her screamed echoed throughout the small apartment, the cats the only ones to hear it. Her buff tabby cat was on the bed in seconds his gold gaze locked on her face as tears formed in the sightless brown orbs. "aww cute cat." She said only to scream once again.

She dashed out of bed the second that the sound reached her ears not sure why or what had happened. All she knew the sound of her voice was not hers but that of someone else. The next thing she noticed was that her hair was longer, the tips reaching almost to her rear end. Upon a closer look she saw that the strands were not red, but brown, and she had discovered that she hadn't gone completely blind, but that didn't help her any. Trying to see with the limit to her vision only made things even worse for her.

She had tried to make it to the bathroom only to have her knees give out from under her and her body to fail itself. Pain raced through every pore and she found that she couldn't move one inch. So she lie there on the cold tile of the bathroom floor sobbing for all she was worth. To say she was scared was the understatement of the year. Her cat had come in trying to calm the crying mass but with no such luck.

About an hour later, George had come home from work and put his stuff down before he called out to the empty apartment. The young girl had quit sobbing by now, and lay asleep on the floor her body still aching with pain. As he approached the bathroom he saw her on the floor and called to her softly. "Kayla honey, what happened what is wrong?" he asked as he pulled her up.

She groaned and her eyes opened once more as she was suddenly reminded of the pain. "Who are you and who is Kayla?" she asked her voice still dry from the amount of crying she had just finished doing seemingly minutes before.

"Are you ok honey its me George?" George asked as he put a hand to her forehead checking for any signs of a temp. Finding none he helped the girl to the bed and lie her back down. "I think a good nights rest will do you some good.." he said.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not this Kayla you speak of, I'm Kim Possible." She declared protesting his help the whole way.

"Ok honey, you really need to stop staying up to all hours of the night like this." George replied disappearing from the bedroom only to return minutes later with a glass of coke and a couple of pills.

She eyed the pills closely not sure what to make of them turning her head to refuse them. Ignoring her throbbing head she continued to protest to the fact she wasn't who this man thought she was and insisted she had to get home before her mother started to worry about her. A look of shock mixed with the realization that her friends had said about some kind of accident all came clear when he saw how his lover was reacting to him acting like she didn't even know him. "Weather you're my baby, Kayla, or your this Kim Possible, you've called yourself you need some rest. You took a pretty nasty hit to the head and shouldn't be moving about like you are doing now." He said in a tone that, if this were Kayla, would have left no room for argument.

"But, this girl even though she looked and sounded like the woman he loved, was far from the person he had thought as her voice range out and she continued to argue with him. "I'm your concern is all well and good, but if you don't let me go my parents might charge you for kidnapping…" she spat out.

"Your not going to win this one, just trust me on this one." George countered and left the room grabbing her cell phone and called her friend leaving Kim, or Kayla, who ever it was to their own devices knowing there wasn't anything she could do.

She sighed taking in all that been said to her and the salty tears sprang forth once again. She placed her fingers together as she tried to think of what to do next, but instead found herself tracing her left hand with her right upon feeling the ring planted on her ring finger. :He really loves this girl, Kayla, a lot it seems.: she thought as she sighed. :What ever happened, must have caused some kind of mind switch or something, because I don't look or sound like myself.: she added as an after thought sleep tugging once again at the corners of her mind once again George's voice floating in the bedroom from his place in the living room. "That's right, she keeps saying she is Kim Possible." Was the last thing she heard before she feel into the waiting arms of sleep once again.

"Kim possible?" Ami asked on the other end of the phone. "There was a boy with her that called her that." She remembered.

"The accident must have triggered something, or that blast." Mokoto senshi of Jupiter cut in.

"So when was I to learn of her powers?" George interjected slightly hurt that something like that Kayla had kept from him, but then again he could see why she would have.

"She only did it to protect you, so that you wouldn't get hurt. Your safety was always on her mind, and I bet where she ended up, she can't stop thinking about you." Ami said calmly trying to reassure him everything was ok, and that they had everything under control.

"Well, I'd best let you go, I'm going to check on her then go to bed." George said as he hung up her phone and placed it where she had left it.

Meanwhile, the next morning in Middleton, Kayla was waking up rather too early for her liking, yet ignored it. However, when she felt the hand of a male shaking her roughly in order to wake her, that she did not ignore. Growling she lept out of bed and roughly tossed the strange hand off of her giving its owner a black eye. "Touch me again and I'll scream rape so loud that everyone with in a ten block radios can hear me. I'm sure that wouldn't look very good for you now would it?" she said hissing every single word moving to give him a second.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, how dare you speak to your father like that!" he screamed moving to grab her once again only to be met with a swift kick to his ball sack and her readying herself to scream for all she was worth.

"What is going on up there?" a woman called from the foot of the stairs slowly making her way up them. "Kim dear you had better be up for school you don't want to be .." but she couldn't finish what she had to say when she saw the condition of her husband. "Kimberly Ann Possible! What in the hell did you do to your father!" she screamed.

"That man is not my father, and you are not my mother. I am not this Kim possible you speak of and my name is not and never has been Kimberly Ann. My name Is Kayla Tsukino, and I'm 21 years old, and your husband could have raped me if I hadn't done something. No one touches me in any manner without my consent first except for my boyfriend of two years." She continued still worked up over the rude wake up call, that she failed to notice the sound of her voice, and the fact that both eyes worked even if she didn't remember much in the way of images.

"Look get to school, I'll talk to your father and we will see what to do with you." Her mother hissed pointing down the stairs.

Missing the first step, she slipped down the flight landing rather painfully not aware that she would have been able to see that if she had looked, but dept preseption she lost when she was about five, and mix that with the fact everything that had been going on she didn't know what to think. Ron was waiting for her but she didn't expect him to say what he did next. "Are you ok? After that machine zapped you and some girl called Sailor moon, I was afraid you weren't goint to wake up."

"Sailor moon?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah, K.P. she was fighting along with four other girls that called themselves the sailor senshi. But, I couldn't understand a lot of what they were saying, because they were talking like that dude we fought in Japan." Ron rambled on not noticing the look his friend was giving him. As long as his hands remained off, she wasn't going to hurt him like she had done that man that had called himself her father.

She fallowed him as her mind filled with the events and the things that seemed so wrong. For one everyone was either calling her Kimberly Ann Possible, Kim, or K.P. this boy being the only one to use the later of the three names. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as the realization of the accident had come back. What she wouldn't give to be in the arms of her beloved.

"Get to class Possible!" she heard someone call her from behind and she turned on the person that dared touch her landing a swift kick or two to his balls then kicking him across the hallway into a row of lockers.

"For the last time NO one touches me and I mean NO ONE!" she shouted gathering looks from everyone that had yet to clear the halls.

"Amp down Kim." Ron said reaching out to place a conferting arm on his friend's shoulder, but he quickly remembered that she wasn't who she seemed to be.

"Ron, Kim, I have that info on the accident." Wade said from inside Kim's locker Ron hiding Kim from view before anything else happened.

"What up Wade, Kim doesn't seem to be herself." Ron said as the girl sunk to the floor the full weight of everything going on reaching her full force.

"I managed to get a signuare of the stolen object when it was activated and zapped Kim before her communicator was destroyed by the thing the Sailor Senshi were fighting. It appears to take the memories of two people and switch them, their bodies and voices working the same, but their thoughts and emotions of the other." Wade explained pulling up images of Kim, Kayla, and the device switching them.

"That makes no since….why would Dracon want to steel something like that?" Ron asked a blank look on his face.

"He probably thinks it would help take over the world." Wade shrugged. "What I do know, is we need to get the girls together and the device out of his hands, before he does any more damage." Wade continued adding, "I've already alerted the senshi since Kim won't be able to call upon the power of sailor moon, but the down side to that is Kayla seems sort of split between herself in the here and now, and what she once was in the distance past. Kayla herself will be able to explain more." Wade said as a print out of the real Kayla came out of the printer.

"So what K.P. is calling herself, is who she really thinks she is?" Ron asked trying to take everything in him.

"Yes, if what that kid said is right, then yes I'm Kayla Tsukino, but in this Kim's body. And, if I hurt anyone I'm sorry." She said lifting her green eyes that were now blood shot from her crying.

"Well, I don't think you want to know. However, we need to get going and get you and K.P. to a safe location. Wade was saying something about you being torn between yourself in the hear and now and who you once were a long time ago what ever that means.

A look of shock came across her features as two hands berried her face realization hitting her hard for the second time that day. "The silver crystal, I had completely forgotten about that!" she said suddenly grabbing Ron by the arm and sprinting down the hall only to crash into a packed cart. Ron helped her up sighing, something was defiantly wrong with his friend and he knew he was powerless to help.

"Kim's part time job sort of speak kind of grants her the ability to get a rid anywhere in the world, however, I don't know how we are going to get your friends." Ron stated.

"my friends won't be a problem, the other four senshi can teleport themselves, and if Serenity takes over your friend Kim will e forced into transforming when her physical body takes on that of my true form." Kayla explained as calmly as she could, but it didn't appear that Ron was even listening. He had gone off on how cool it was that Kayla Tsukino was a real live princess and she and her friends had magical powers. :This is going to be a long day: she thought as wade got them a ride back to Florida to search Kayla out, which wouldn't prove to be hard since the girl that Kayla's memories were inhabiting would know where to go, that is if she could get used to the temperoy ability to see.


	3. Meeting the other me

Disclaimer I don't own Kim possible or Sailor moon.

* * *

A/n: just in case people are wondering, if you have questions… don't flip and flame me for them, but read other works by me first. You might find some things tie in into together, and ides for some fics come from others.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Getting a ride to Florida wasn't that difficult, but meeting it turned out to be. Due to the strange behavior by the young teen age cheerleader, the school was relucent to let her go any where unless it was into the arms of the local police force. However, they did manage to find around all the police and school officials. Sitting on the plane she sighed. Ron was rattling on still about how cool it was he was talking to a real live princess, and Kayla just wished she was anywhere but there at the moment.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning." She sighed taking a deep breath before speaking again. "Over 10000 years ago, our moon was home to great unified world headed by the silver moon. It was a happy time filed with piece and prosperty, and during that time Queen selenity had two daughters. Her first born was trained in the ways of her people to be nothing more then a figure head, while her second born was trained to fight and defend her home. There names were Princess Kayla, and Princess Serenity. Kayla and Serenity, were not only twins, but the best of friends. However, Like I said Kayla was raised to become the next queen, while Serenity was tought to fight with her cort to defend her home.

Kayla wanted to fight, but her mother would hear none of it, saying things like. 'Your just going to get yourself hurt,' and 'Blind people are meant to look like something they are not.' If that wasn't enough Serenity was not like her sister and despised the training. However, there was one thing about her that made them so close, that being the soul fact she treated Kayla like an equal when no one else would. Kayla spent most of her life in deep depression though her sister and her inner cort the only friends she had, and even that didn't seem to cure the ache in the young princess's heart.

However, the peace wasn't to last for you see a complex love spat was eing fought between Serenity a woman named Bayral, and the prince of Earth. Serenity and the Prince were lovers, and even though it was ill fated and some what forbbeden, they continued their love affair. Unable to win the Earth Prince's heart, Baryal met with some dark power, and wadged an all out war on the earth and moon. She tried to get his heart, but even after his loyal cort members and his generals were brought to her side and torn from their senshi loves, he still fought to protect his beloved Serenity. However, Kayla was the first to fall, with no way to defend herself and no one protecting her Bayral was able to kill her easily.

Durring the battle the moon begun crumbbeling, but the worriors fought on. After the prince took a stab wound to the back, Serenity used the power of the silver crystal to destroy the planet Earth and its moon. Several years later, the planet was reborn and The princess and her people, including her sister were sent to live on earth their memories lost to them all.

Then when Serenity was 14, Bayral returned with the generals and started to attack earth. With her cat guardian Luna, she and her fellow senshi defeated her and returned the generals back to what they once were, but even that had its price. To do this she ended up destroying then restoring the planet shattering the crystal. However, there is still a part of it left. You see, in order to avoid having one princess with complete and total power, the crystal was split. Half of it going to Kayla, the other half going to Serenity." She explained then waited for Ron to respond.

"But, what about the whole two people in one thing?" he asked after a while.

"You see, even though our memories were whipped clean, part of us retained some of it. In other words no matter what, our past is our past and will always be a part of who we are." She explained.

"But what about the powers thing?" Ron asked.

"Well that…you see the portion of the crystal that granted my sister power shattered in the battle with Bayral, but I still have the other part of it…or rather my body does. Since being a moon princess is still in my blood and always is going to be a part of who I am, I was able to in heart the powers after the defeat of Bayral. You see after being reborn, Serenity and I lived as normal every day people forced to do everything for ourselves. When my mother saw this, she gave me the power in the event I'd have to defend myself. Now, that I'm 21 evil has returned and I now take over from where my sister left off." She finished.

"Cool!" Ron said smiling seemingly clueless to everything that had just happened thus far seeming if he wasn't even listening.

She sighed as the plan landed and they got off. Looking around, she tried to think of the best way to get home. Spotting a near by bus stop, she drug Ron onto it and then paid for them both to take them to the transfer plaza. :I sure hope that she's at home right now…: she thought knowing that Kim most likely wouldn't be able to get far with her limits.

Speaking of the said teen hero was learning just how hard it was living in Kayla's body. Not only was the girl nearly completely blind save for bits of light and color perception, but she was in a wheelchair from back trouble, CP, and a knee condition that has yet to be properly treated. Needless to say it took her nearly the whole day to figure out how to take care of herself, in the ways of dressing, cleaning up, and eating and cooking for herself. George had tried to get the day off upon seeing the woman who looked like his lover struggling so, but wasn't able to. Before he left though he was sure to leave some things behind so if she got hungery she might be able to figure out how to heat them up.

He himself was having a hard enough time taking the news of what had happened to her. Her friends had told him everything about her powers, her fighting, and the accident that caused this, but until he saw the results, he found it a little hard to believe. He tried to concentrate, but his mind wouldn't let him relax. He had called home several times when it was slow enough to check up on her to find that she had found her way to the couch and was trying to enjoy t.v. with little luck. It wasn't so much listening to the t.v. that was the problem, it was the fact no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to get the hang of not being ale to see it and growled every time her eyes led her on.

Wade had gotten a hold of the cell, and called her to inform her that her body and Ron were on their way. Luckly for Kim, answering the phone was the easiest of her tasks to do, yet she had to wonder how bad she looked in her choice of clothing. That thought alone caused her cheeks to turn three shades of red.

Picking up the remote, she flipped through channel after channel finding nothing she wanted to listen to. She had quickly realized that her selection was down to 40 max chanels not even 1/3 of what she was used to back home. :How do they live like this: she thought as she tossed the remote across the room where it made contact with the television before landing with a soft thud on the carpet.

A soft knocking broke her from her thoughts and she struggled, but made her way to the door just the same. Undoing both locks, she opened it straining to see who it was on the other side. However, she didn't have to try to hard when a voice she thought she would never hear again spoke. "So this is where you live…. Nice…" he said before two arms flung themselves around him.

"Hi, there Ron, I'm so glad to see you…. And you must be Kayla." Kim said as she tried looking through Kayla's eyes to look at her body on the other side of the door.

"Hai, that I am. You know, if you relax your body and mind, it makes doing every day tasks a whole lot eaiser." The other girl said knowing exactly what Kim was going through having gone through it as it happened only to end up with the current day results.

"I just have one question…How can you do this…?" she asked.

Kayla entered her home and smiled softly as her cat came up and started to check out the appearance of the two strangers at the door. "well you see, its been that way all of my life and I don't really know any different. After a while you get used to it and your body adapts to the permanent changes." She explained. "And, in case you were wondering, we aren't looking for pitty, but just to be treated like we are just anybody else. Blind people and or mulity disabled people such as myself, still enjoy everything normal people do, we just have to do things a little differently. I like going to the mall, listening to music…swimming…amoung other things. I have friends, and a lover. I'm currently holding down a job at the local pizza hut going on my second year, and as of late I fight crime." She said ignoring the shocked look Kim was giving her.

"You fight….but..how?" she asked trying to look at the hands she now had.

"its not easy, but I manage. " Kayla responded. She was about to say more when Kim's wade broke in with a comment of his own. "Guys… I'm glad to see you made it. Now we need to get everyone together to come up with a plan." Wade said to which both girls nodded.

"It will be good to get back in my own body…" they both mused aloud.

"Jinx you owe me a soda…" Kim commented when she realized what they did.

Both girls laughed and talked for a couple of more hours before George came home. It turned out they had a lot more in common with each other and were going to be fast friends. Kayla had even taken the time, despite the interruptions from George and Ron, to repeat her story of her past. She hated to tell the story, and by the time she was finished she had tears in her eyes stinging and burning as she tried fighting them off.

George wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl feeling a little strange about doing so seeing as how she wasn't his. Kayla welcomed the hug and snuggled into it even if it was a different body, her mind still functioned the same. Kim watched them seeing how much he had loved her, and her heart ached to feel the same.

For quite some time, she had feelings for Ron, but didn't know how to express it. For the longest time she simply ignored it treating it just like one of her crushes…ones that only lasted for a while in her mind then left. Now ever since the accident, she couldn't stop thinking of the need to fall in love. She figured that it was just because George was being nice, treating her no different, even though she wasn't exactly the same person he had fallen in love with.

:Maybe its …: she started to think, but dismissed the idea just as quickly. What ever the reason in the sudden change of heart, she knew she had to act fast. She tried shrugging it off as just being the teenager she was, but found that task easier said then done. Yawning she sighed looking over at Ron with tired eyes. "We had better go, we've wasted enough time.

"No, please stay with us. I know our home isn't the best, and its rather small for four people, but we once housed that many for two weeks, one night isn't anything." George offered to which Kayla nodded.

"No we couldn't…..it wouldn't be right…" Kim started before Ron cut her off.

"Come on, someone is offering us a free place to stay for the night the least we can do is take them up on it. I mean our perks of travel don't include over night lodging." He said.

She sighed. "I don't feel right about this, but alright… we can stay…" She said in a rejected tone, one she used when Ron managed to out smart her.

With that said, George set to work on preparing the couch bed for who ever wanted it and set out some extra blankets. Locating the couch on the far wall, Kim made a make-shift bed out of it having a lot to think over before resigning herself to sleep with another person epically one of the opposite sex. She had thought about countless times before, but when the chance came to do it for real, her heart wasn't in it. :Maybe if the sitch was different, I could do this, but… its not…: her mind told her. With that last thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep her mind already planning out what to say when she confronted the other Sailor senshi.


	4. missions meatings and more

Disclaimer I don't own Kim possible but I do own Kayla. Also sailor Moon is not mine, even though sometimes I wish it was.

* * *

A/n: yeah been a while since I last updated ne? but that's just who I am. Just be thankful for what you have so far.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning Kim awoke early used to doing so every day of the week it seemed. She blinked her eyes several times trying to get them to come into focus but with little to no luck on her part. It was then that she wasn't in her right body, and the eyes of the body she currently had didn't work. Making her way to the bedroom she tried to wake Kayla finding quickly that Kayla was not a morning person, and vision or not nothing was going to make her change her mind.

Ron had woken shortly after his friend and nearly started to panic upon not seeing her. Once he had woken up a little more, he had come to remember where he was and why they were there. A loud crash from the bedroom had told him where his friend had gotten off to and from the sound of things he new better then to enterfere in matters such as this.

Ignoring the noise from the bedroom he locked himself in the bathroom and started the water for a shower. The hot water had been soothing and just what he needed. The last day or so hadn't exactly been a walk in the park, and quite frankly he just wanted Kim back to normal. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to inform her of how he felt or if he even could, but no mater what he never gave up even when the chips were down sort of speak. Letting the water wash away the dirt and grime from the last few days events and unexpected cross country travels he relaxed clearing his mind.

By the time that he had finished in the shower, Kim had been next in line. She nearly slipped the second she entered not taking into account the weekness in the legs of Kayla's body. Sighing she had to resign herself to taking a bath even though she didn't much like to., but once she was back to normal then she could do things the way she had been used to.

Kayla had slept through Kim's attempts to wake up waking only long enough to see George off that next morning. The girl wasn't a morning person and different body or not she defiantly wasn't going to change that part of her life. When Kim tried waking her, she had made that point crystal clear. However, when she did awake she wasted no time in locating her cell and calling a senshi meeting. At first the other senshi weren't to sure whom they were talking too, but after recalling the events that occurred a couple of days before hand they had agreed. Kayla helped Kim clean up then washed herself. Kim couldn't help but watch and listen to how afraid Kayla had seemed to have been seeing as how Kim's body worked fine, where her own didn't. Kayla felt like a lost child with everything feeling like she was re learning everything from scratch including the basics like walking. "Wow… Kayla…I didn't know how hard it was to be you until I went through a day like this. I have a much higher respect for blind and disabled people now more then ever." Kim had told her.

"And, I now know more then ever I never want my eyesight back. Being able to see takes a lot of work. Luckily though I still remember how to walk." Kayla laughed smiling at Kim. "I hope after this we keep in touch." She added.

"I'd like that." Kim stated smiling as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hello Ladies…." Ron stated opening the door before the girls could get to it.

"We had better make this fast before I smack him." Rei also known as Sailor Mars commented not liking where this was going so soon. Having a dislike for men didn't help things, and then Ron had to go and make things worse by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"This is going to be a long day, I can see it now." Kayla commented rubbing her face still trying to wake up from sleep.

"Ok here is what we know so far. Dr Dracon had stolen some form of machine that alters and switches brains. In other words the memories, thoughts and emotions. However speech and physical things such as vision, or lack there of are not effected." Ami cut in writing down everything for later use.

"Another hit from the device should reverse the effect if the two people switch places." Kim put in going over Ami's notes with her.

"So all we have to do is get the machine, and switch them back. Easy right?" Ron put in.

"I don't think it will be that easy. Plus we don't kow if the machine is even working right. When it fired it had fallen and bounced across the ground." Kayla cut in.

"that's a good point, we will have to come up with a plan B. Ami started.

"I can track down where Dracon was trying to go and where he might be now." Wade cut in listening from Kim's pocket.

"Right, then we split up get the machine, and test it to figure out how to reverse the damages ." Makoto put in.

"Kim and I will stay here and work on a plan B with wade. He can text what you need to your cells. With the power of the princess not stable, I shouldn't battle. Plus Kayla in my body might hurt herself not used to being able to fuction like the rest of us. Ron and Rufus can join you senshi because he makes for a good distraction and has helped me many a time." Kim suggested.

Kayla and the others nodded in agreement as the senshi each gave their cell numbers. Ron then changed back into his spy mission outfit Rufus inside his pocket as usal. Kayla had gone into her closet and changed into a shirt that covered more of her skin, even though her cloths swam on Kim's body. This however seemed to be the only thing that didn't feel too strange about the problem at hand. For once something was the way Kayla was used to it being.

Within a few minutes five text message alerts went off seemingly all at once. Kayla glanced at hers not thinking she'd need it right a way but saved it in the event it would bee needed. Four transformation calls rang out and the room flooded with light. When the light died down four senshi stood where four normal looking girls once stood. Taking Ron with them they set off on their mission while Kim and Kayla Set to work on their own.

Dracon had been cutting corners or so it had seemed. Every other layer he had had been flooded with light in some form or another including the one he once created out of ice….but… this time, he was hiding in complete darkness. Rei used a fireball to light their way as everyone including Ron managed to move soundlessly across the floor. A small light filtered in from a cracked doorway and the senshi sent Ron to take a look not trusting him like Kim did.

A figure dressed mostly in black and green sat in a chair her back to him seemingly working on something. Not far from her a man dressed in mostly blue with a hint of black and a splash of yellow had his back to the female. His laugh echoed through the layer as he told his plans to the girl in green. :When is this man going to get a new hobby: Ron thought as he peered in for a closer look. His foot slipped sending a rock crashing seemingly into the back of the chair that the girl in green once sat in.

Jumping in a green flash she now faced Ron her hands glowing a deep green color almost like green fire with black storm spots in it. Ron backed up as the green fire shot from her hands. Soon orange beams of fire shot from another direction causing the owner of the green flames to momentarrly forget about Ron. Just as she turned a stream of ice shot from another unseen location freezing the girl in green and black for a moment while she tried to doge a stream of lightening aimed for her head. Soon after a chain of hearts joined the mix and the girl saw the fighters.

Four figures sounded the strange girl from all four sides giving her no room to run. Any move she made the senshi countered. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked a hint of fear clearly showing in her voice.

"We want the machine that switched the brain wave patterns of our friends." The girl with the glowing flames of red demanded three heads nodding backing up the statement.

"who are you girls anyway?" the girl in green countered, her boss still in the other room ranting to air.

"We are the Sailor senshi, but that is not important right now. Restoring our friends is." The girl in orange stated tugging on her chain to show she wasn't playing around.

"And, why should I help the likes of you?" the girl in green retorted

Mars shot another fireball at the stranger's feet slowly setting her shoes on fire. Sailor Mercury the senshi of blue then doused the flames with a thin ice fog. "because we each have powers….and as you can see….they are very damaging." Mars replied.

"alright…alright.." the girl in green and black half sighed half growled hoping that the senshi would let her go. However, luck didn't appear to be on her side so she started talking. "The machine is busted. After your blonde meat ball headed friend crashed with Kim, the device broke causing a serge. Dracon is in the other room trying to repair it, but he isn't having much luck with it I'm afraid."

"I can take a look at it, no problem." Mercury offered.

But, you and dracon will have to come with us after." Venous stated her tone of voice stating she wasn't joking around.

The girl introduced herself as Shego and half sighing half growling, led them back to where Dracon still ranted to thin air. :This guy thought he could fix the machine: Mercury thought as she and the others looked blankly at the strange man who now upon closer look had light blue skin slightly offsetting the dark blue outfit he had. A black scar covered part of the right side of his face, and his eyes looked like they had bags under them the way they looked with the black rings around him.

Venous dropped her hold on Shego when a headache formed causing her to let go of her chain for her head. The other three senshi called her name repeatedly while Dracon and Shego looked on in confusion. Ron had found his way to where they now sat around their fallen friend. "I'll watch her while you guys get what you need done taken care of." He suggested

"Right…"Now Mercury you and Jupiter get to work on that machine. Ron continue to check for a pulse and make sure she stays breathing. I'll call for help and have the police take Dracon and Shego away and get a medic in here" Mars commanded taking over quickly as leader while her friend lie there unable to help them.

Ron didn't waste any time as did any of the others. The other three senshi knew what this meant when their friend fainted, and after so long they had hopped it was over, but they now they were wrong. Within ten minutes thanks to the fact dracon was a complete baka police officers and medics arrived on the sceane Rei going with venous while Mercury and Jupiter took Ron home.

Upon reaching Kayla's apartment, the three were to say the least excused. Ron fell face first on the first couch he had come too while Mercury and Jupiter took their seats on the other. The machine that had switched Kim and Kayla now sat in font of them on the coffee table that already was littered with papers and what not mainly unsorted mail. Kayla bit her lip almost afraid to ask the question that had been bothering her ever since before the other three arrived home You see when someone close to her gets hurt she can almost feel it and knows something is wrong. However, she doesn't know exactly the details that made her feel that way. "Where is venous?" she finally forced herself to ask.

"She's at the hospital. Rei went with her while the rest of us came here." Mercury finally said her voice thick with the need to shad some tears. Jupiter had to hold the senshi of ice and water while she did cry out of fear for her friend.

"So what is wrong with her?" Ron asked upon seeing the looks on everyone's. faces.

"She had been battling a brain tumor. We thought that after the earth was reborn, her health problems would disappear, but it looks like it didn't." Kayla finally chocked out remembering how they had lost her to it once and she didn't want to repeat that again None of them did, but when Minako died the first time, Rei had taken it the hardest out of all four of them. Each of them had the chance to get close to her , but Rei seemed to be the one that had some hidden feelings that only came out in times like this when she thought she would lose her. Rei had always been protective of her, at first she thought she was protecting her princess, but later even after they found out Usagi, then Kayla, were the true princesses of the white moon kingdom…Rei had even more reason to protect venous as the leader of the senshi team.

True at first Rei hated the idea of truly being second place, but as time grew her feelings started to show through. She could never out right admit it, but her actions spoke louder then words. In fact even though she hated to sing with a passion, she had gone in and in a way forced Minako to open up more as a person, and not live just because their past lives told then to. What is in the past will always remain there….and people can either run from it or learn from it. Now for the second time, all the girls held their breaths awaiting the outcome. Rei refusing to leave Minako's side even when doctors had advised her otherwise.


	5. lives returned, but not the end

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own sailor Moon or Kim possible. I do own Kayla, and anyone else from either show you don't recognize….thank you much.

* * *

A/n: not much to say really, the idea just hit me hard one day so I started to work on this a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Everyone waited in Kayla's living room as minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. No word had come from Rei or the hospital that Minako had been taken too and everyone was worried including Kim and Ron, who had only met the senshi a short while before hand. At any other time Ron would have been chattering away, but even he had nothing to say. Ami and Makoto continued their hard work in order to fix the machine that screwed with tier friend when an all to fimular feeling passed over them. Even though Kayla was in Kim's body she too shuttered as the feeling washed over the complex. "What is going on?" ron asked his voice shaking with every word not sure if he wanted to run and hide or just scream like a little lost child.

Kayla, Ami, and Makoto all exchanged looks fearing the worst. They all knew this felt to easy and now they knew why. "Youma" all three whispered while Kim and Ron exchanged looks.

"What?" ron asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Youma, it's a monster normally full of dark energy." Kayla started to explain.

"Like the monster you girls were fighting when I first arrived?" Kim asked looking thoughtful..

"Hai, that's right." Kayla nodded in confirmation. "here is what we will do. Kim, Ron, Wade, and I will try and figure out this brain swoping machine. Ami and Makoto you try and get the yuma out of the way of any form of human life before it takes lives." Kayla instructed. "If needed, I'll show kim how to activate my powers in the event you two can't dust it alone." She added as an after thought hoping against anything that she wouldn't have to do that.

The others nodded in agreement before Ami and Makoto dashed off to catch the monster before it caused to much damage. However, a good amount of damage had already been delt by the girls arrived outside. "Mercury power….Make up!" Ami shouted.

"Jupiter power…make up!" Makoto echoed as the two girls transformed into the two senshi. Using a series of leaps and kicks they managed to drive the Youma away from the complex, but also noticed it was too strong for either of them. Yet they didn't let it get them down lunching one attack after another.

After about an hour of fighting, the girls were down for the count trying desperately to stay awake, but even that task felt rather difficult. Ami pulled out her cell to call for back up, but the moment she did the Youma knocked it into a near by tree effectively smashing it into a million pieces. Her wrist had been snapped in half in the process, and with the serge of pain her transformation went with it. "Ami chan!" Makoto called as she watched her friend fly into a light post and land inches from a busey intersection.

A dreadful feeling washed over Kayla and she knew something happened to either Ami or Makoto, or worse yet both. Turning to Kim she took a deep breath almost afraid of what she would have to say next. "Kim, You'll need to learn to transform." Kayla stated suddenly. Ron, Wade, and I can hold down the fort here." She finished.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" she asked sounding very unsure about the whole thing.

"Here I'll show you." Kayla said getting behind Kim. First she took the girl's hands from behind and placed them at the starting point. Move for move, hand over hand, Kayla worked with Kim until she got the transformation hand motions down. All the while a funny feeling passed through her, and it took all she had not to start stripping Kim and making out with her. After all different person even though it was her own body.

Once Kim got the hand motions down Kayla begun the instructions on the transformation itself. "First open your mind and trust your heart. The power you will need will flow through you. When you feel it, say: Moon Prisim power…Make up! While doing the hand motions I showed you.

Kim nodded closing her eyes. When the feeling flowed through her vains, she did as instructed. "Moon prisim power…Make up!" she called and in seconds, she now stood as Sailor moon Senshi of the white moon kingdom. Blinking down at herself, she exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Now, my friends need you go get them girl. Now remember my right leg is in bad shape, so be careful with the leaps and kicks. Your heart will lead you to where the senshi are fighting." Kayla assured watching her body now transformed walk out the front door before darting to a run.

Kim ran as fast as Kayla's body would allow for her lungs burning with the attempt. Her legs and arms ached along with her ribs as she made leap after leap in order to reach Kayla's friends faster. Her breath caught in her throught as the screeching of the creature along with broken glass and falling structures reached her ears. The idea someone or something could cause this much damage made her sick, but she had to remember, her mind be that of herself but her body was that of another.

She stopped thinking of what to do when she opened her mind and heart like in her transformation. Once she had done this fighting became a whole lot eaiser. Using a few moves from being a cheerleader, as well as some of Kayla's untapped power, she managed to drive the monster to its knees sort of speak. The fact Jupiter was not as badly injured helped out a lot as well. Between the two of them the monster had been dusted.

After the monster's remains vanished, the destruction started to repair itself. However, Ami still wasn't lucky. She had come too, but she had to many broken bones to be able to move. Makoto called for help while Kim applied as much first aid as she could manage. Neither girl spoke until help arrived. "I'll go back home to Kayla's and you go with Ami." Kim suggested as Makoto nodded.

On the way back home, Kim held her head down the booted toes more interesting by the second. She had to deliver the bad news, and the hard part was being strong doing it. Using Kayla's powers proved to have some strange effect on her one that she had yet to understand. Fear now gripped her entire being and now two or three people were down for the count and the only healthy ones left were Rei, Kayla, Ron, and herself.

Kayla's head shot up when the sound of the door opening reached her ears. Her green eyes, for the moment, looked to the door in order to see who had entered it. Her heart sank when it was George, suddenly afraid of what to say to him. His girlfriend's body was out in a battle, but the mind working it had never used the powers before, or was used to the limits it had. "Where…." George started but Kayla cut him off.

"She went to help Ami and Makoto in a battle. I'm glad for once you were safe at work." She finished before he could ask the question.

Moments after, Kayla came in her body covered in dirt and splotches of blood limping in. She had lost her transformation and was now back in her street clothes her brown hair noting and sticking to her face. "Ami was injured in the battle and Makoto is with her suffered some injuries herself." She stated quickly not wanting to drag out the truth from anyone any more then she already had. It was so easy just to lie to herself, but to lie to others was a completely different animal. Weather her mind was that of Kim or Kayla, it didn't matter. Neither girl liked lying to their loved ones even if it may save their lives. It was Kayla's belief that no good come from lying. True growing up she did on occasion what kid didn't try to get away from it. That was all part of being normal.

The room fell into a dead stillness no one knowing what to say. Both kim and Kayla alike tried to hold back unshed tears. Neither girl wanted to lose anyone, and even though Kim hadn't grown close to the senshi in any way, having Kayla's body and being forced to use Kayla's powers opened her mind and she saw the world in an entirely different light. George looked at all the faces in turn seeing mixed emotions etched on everyone's including Ron, who most of the time looked clueless about the world around him.

But, Kim knew all to well Ron was more then most people had given him credit for. He at times had the potential to be really smart…funny and most of all a very good friend. If it was one thing kim loved about Ron it was how much of a friend he really was despite everything they had been through over the years. Yet another feeling kept nagging at her mind one she couldn't quite place. "I think I've figured out how to switch you two back. "wade announced breaking the unnerving quiet that fell over the room.

"Good, the sooner we can get back in our own bodies the faster we can get to the hospital and see our friends." Kayla said sighing.

"We probably should take this far away from people so no one will get with the after shock." George suggested. "Ron, can you help me get this in the back of the truck.?" He asked.

Ron took a deep beth slowing hard before making sure his mission gloves were on tightly enough. Kim held the door open for them while Kayla held the cats back. After the machine was loaded, Ron and Kayla in Kim's body still rode with it in the back while Kayla's body rode in front due to her health conditions. It took all ron had not to start freaking over the fact that. He kept getting every so often by the back wheel of kayla's wheelchair.

Once they were far enough out, Kim Ron, Kayla, and George all unloaded and Kim and Kayla took their places. Two screams echoed as wade pushed what he needed from his end and their minds flashed for a moment before switching back. "good to be me again." Kim and Kayla said in unison.

Jinx you owe me a soda." Kim laughed before she found herself caught in a bone crushing hug delivered by no one other then Ron himself.

"Now, what do you say we destroy this thing so no one can ever use it again?" George asked.

"Hai, you and ron stand back." Kayla stated. Kim and I will handle this." She finished adding her transformation call moments later. "Moon prisim power… make up!"

George Kim, and Ron had to block their eyes from the light that admitted from kayla's transformation. As soon as it had cleared Sailor moon stood where Kayla once just had. Kayla closed her eyes once more a bright light forming in her hand. Her forehead started to glow with her hands as her birth mark made itself known, a sideways crescent moon. It turned the same gold then silver as her hands . With fixed concentration, she aimed it at the machine an explosion sounding nearly a second later.

Kim Ron and George had to duck as fear over took George. It was hard to see the woman he loved just stand there as parts of the remaining machine flew past her But, just as quickly as she had started, the glowing stopped and with it her transformation. Kayla now stood limping on her right side weakened from the events. George ran over only to catch her as she fainted in his arms.

"We had better get her to the hospital." Kim suggested

Even though George didn't want to admit it, he knew kim was right. Loading her back into the truck Kim and Ron jumped effortlessly back into the back. Once everyone was secure, George made a mad dash for the hospital praying against anything Kayla would wake up and everything would be ok. He didn't know what hurt him more, the fact Kayla kept her crime fighting from him, or the fact she now may never wake up. Reaching over when he had the chance, he smiled trying to keep the faith. "Everything will be alright love I promise.

As if she heard his words, Kayla squeezed his hand if only to reassure him that it was going to take more then a simple explosion to knock her down, and as long as he stayed with her and kept his faith in her she would make it out on top.


End file.
